


水百合 03

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 关于拍玫瑰和玫瑰的自拍以及露背衬衫的那么点事





	水百合 03

倒是没想到张颜齐有这么看重他，或者说，喜欢他。周震南接到玫瑰时这样想。晨炮结束得很快，倒不是张颜齐的功能问题，当然也不是他自己，只是比起性爱他好像更贪睡，他常常在将醒的浅眠之间被不知道什么人钻进了被窝——一楼卧室是不锁门的，成为共识，理由是周震南怕黑，太过幽闭的房间会让他夜里胸口闷痛，一整夜都无法安睡。于是就算不做些什么，那间屋子也是开着门的，为了防避偷拍，窗帘拉得死死的，月光只能从门外偷流进来，有时是被来“看望”他的人带进来，满满当当一个一个怀抱。

他们用月光换周震南进怀抱。周震南习惯了那样的拥抱，他想大概自己是大家的玩偶兔子之类的，总之，不是他在依赖谁，大家都是害怕孤单的小孩。

尤其是张颜齐，看上去酷酷的，总有一大堆笑话讲不完，周震南对人生有天马行空，他则对人生铺满现实的褶皱，但，不悲观。不悲观，周震南想，还是不一样的，即使不公需要被说明，沉默者爆发出声，张颜齐本质上大概也许可能，并不悲观。他还是爱世界的，不太像自己。

比如他胸口纹着玫瑰。这大男孩对世界仍然充满柔软期待，愿意保护它。周震南窝在被褥间伸懒腰，张颜齐进来是什么时候他不知道，有意识时身体已经被迫摇摇晃晃上了船，他清醒的瞬间有溺水风险，竟然咳嗽起来，张颜齐从他身后搂过他的肩，“太重了是不是？”

从前大概习惯晨起一只左手，有周震南在的时候，老二放在更舒服更适合他的位置。他总感叹周震南长得那样——唉。会叹气。长得那样漂亮不说，身材也是一等一的好，细腰翘臀，那种四肢过于纤细的，未免还是太干瘪了，而像他天生轮廓线条柔润，有时候会让人看见就满脑子污言秽语，好像一部格仔片，然而他露却还未露，脸上又还是初中生模样，魔幻到了极点。

找女人的话，虽然他不是那种花花公子，也还是会打量，清纯一点？可爱一点？会撒娇的，还是冰美人呢？不过遇到周震南就不存在这些考量，他好像能随着人的心理变化模式似的，夸他什么的话，他会害羞，转而变成另一个样子，红起来的一整张脸皮相乖软，张颜齐会一直夸他好可爱，周震南缩着肩躲闪，一边拿手胡乱地舞，别说了张颜齐，再说你就出去——

“玫瑰是生长在哪里的呢？”

张颜齐撒了个谎，院子里的。他说。其实是翟潇闻买回来的，有好大一捧，分成好几份给每个房间都放了一些，最鲜艳娇嫩的打算给周震南，张颜齐刚提好裤子，站门口说，“南南还在睡，我刚刚都被赶出来了，你就别去了。”

翟潇闻将信将疑，张颜齐额头上出了一些汗，身上有荤腥的气味，很淡，周震南房间里满是他习惯的香水味，这气味分子一整层都弥漫，翟潇闻抽抽鼻子，不太能分得出，但男人那方面需求满足之后的神态和肢体语言他还是能看得出来，他看人看得细，所以夏之光偷偷赶在他醒之前从一楼回来也不能把“去跟南南翻云覆雨了”这事情掩盖掉。

“他饱了吗？”翟潇闻笑着。那笑容叫张颜齐想起来录团综玩角色扮演时候，也许是那次*抢王妃计划让人太记忆深刻，他脑子里总还有另一个模样的翟潇闻，一张戴着Joker面具的脸。

张颜齐摸了摸鼻子，并没有回答，这问题饱也不是不饱也不是，方才在里面做得凶了周震南伏在床沿上都快干呕，他当然不想还昏乎乎的小人儿难得的睡眠时光又成泡影（然而他不记得是谁先去闹周震南这小可怜），但是如果说，“没有饱吧”，好像在质疑他的能力似的。

翟潇闻不再逗他了，将花儿放在立柜的花瓶上转身上楼去，张颜齐一直目送着他消失在转角不见，手才向那花伸过去。沾着露，好新鲜。他忽而想到；一朵玫瑰，就是所有玫瑰。多么柔软的文本，像房间里躺着的昏困的本身，终极的情人。

他将一只美丽的带进了周震南的房间。周震南背对他躺着，一条腿提起来放在被褥上，身子是光裸的，只搭着张颜齐出去前给他盖上的一小截被子，双腿间隐没在阴影里，股缝微露，半开未开，叫张颜齐瞬间就脸红了，想起来刚刚从他那温热的肉户里抽出去的时候，雪白白和钝红；两种颜色痴缠。周震南仿佛就维持那个姿势没有动过，是张颜齐把他的一条腿抬上去。

其实他早翻过身，又翻回来，心里骂张颜齐，虽说是戴了套，但弄得他穴里全是水，合上只感觉黏黏腻腻，被抽插惯了的阴道存着那记忆，好像总有什么在里面进出，怎么睡都不安稳，只好分开，双腿大敞着对着空气，又觉得这姿势太过淫荡，要是叫张颜齐一推开门看见了，仿佛是被他操得透透的了，周震南莫名起了较真劲。

张颜齐的手臂伸长，绕到他正面，玫瑰放在他枕边，从上方只能看见阴暗处周震南的小脸鼓鼓的，看不见他是否睁眼，手像在哄小孩那样拍了拍背，犹豫地，还是把被子给他拉上去一下。没想手刚伸到他臀边，周震南双腿一分腰一拧，就把他给夹住了，张颜齐抬起眼却见他微仰着头小半边脸酡色。周震南带着点喘，“你给我......把水弄干净了，不舒服。”

张颜齐半天没说话，周震南就夹紧腿夹了他的手一下，“听到没有张颜齐？”

“哦。”张颜齐应道，“......你别夹这么紧，我怎么进去......”

周震南抿着嘴颇有些不耐，“你还要进去......”

张颜齐忙跟他说，不进去怎么把水擦干净，“还是要我.......舔？”

周震南只想叫他出去，其他人不见得有张颜齐这么蠢乎乎的，他本身情欲未熄，只想张颜齐给他擦一擦就忍了，没想到张颜齐脑袋里想的都黄黄的，还说要给他舔。周震南咬着手指，把腿分开了一些，让张颜齐有些酸麻的手能够放松，他模模糊糊地，“你走开。”

张颜齐显然没听清楚，下身立得高高的，手背手心里周震南大腿根嫩肉的触感裹着他，感觉神经鞘都麻木了。周震南只瞥过去看了他那顶起来的裤子一眼，牙关松开在被褥间放了一小声喘，左手伸到身下去往阴户里递了两根，轻轻地抽送起来，软肉颤流，大拇指按着阴蒂，他的腿就不受控制地轻轻抖起来。

张颜齐这么大一活人被晾在一旁，颇有些不甘，明知故问，“南南，你做什么呢？”

周震南正把自己插到难耐处，发泄不出，但始终快感绵绵，闭着眼在枕头上蹭了蹭，把自己往离张颜齐更远的那一边挪去，“唔......在、在自慰，不行啊？”

张颜齐往他床上一跪，也挪，挪到他身边，大手覆在他手背上，身子压过去亲他的脸和脖颈，“你太小心了，不会爽到的。”

周震南的手动得慢，习惯凶一些的性爱的阴户只能不断地收缩以求更强烈的冲撞感，但他咳了一声，“谁、谁说的，会爽到的......”接着不甘示弱似地，中指和无名指就往肉户里重重地捅了两下，手腕有些酸了，张颜齐看他嘴硬模样也觉得可爱，握住他的手腕带着往里头又快又狠地抽插，周震南扬起头，蹙眉望着他，小幅度地挣扎着。

“张颜齐、张颜齐.......你能不能轻......”他咽了咽，话没说全，被张颜齐听成了“你能不能行”，张颜齐将他的腰揽住往正面带，腿分开放在腰边，一面去解开松松垮垮的裤子，将勃起的性器抽出来，“能行啊。”

他说着。周震南的手指还插在阴户里，愣愣地瞧他，眼睛湿漉漉的，就盯着硬了的玩意儿发神，一头黑发乱散在枕间，脸上，颇有几分任人蹂躏的脆弱感，张颜齐被他这不甚清醒的小模样迷得七荤八素，抽出他的手放进嘴里，一边扶着性器往他阴户里顶，周震南恍若才清醒，拉长了脖子挺起腰缓缓地呻吟出来，一大早做的时候张颜齐完全没顾他是不是意识昏昧，一声呻吟都没听见，这时候才听见，他是情动了，也想要被他干。

“南南噢，”张颜齐喊他，吐出他的手指拉着按在他自己的胸口上，柔软胸脯上的小小奶包，周震南尚且有些昏恹的神色动人得紧，张颜齐的玫瑰放在他身边，衬他好雪的一身皮，“圣女萝斯的遗骨.......从不受诱惑。”他想。

某年某月晃过的词句一个一个蹦出来，想起来周震南曾提过希望他为他写一首歌，也好奇他在他眼里是什么——是什么？周震南。看上去是朵白玫瑰，上了床是红的，剖开看原来是黑。如此的莉莉丝，远离夏娃，远离初次处子的不安惶恐，却时刻含羞露怯的——拥有无尽的失落。

写他是诞生于香匣的，寄生在一缕发间的魂魄，困雪昏昼，白茫茫一片里打破寂静的猫的梅花印，一种浑然柔软而冷清的，抖动的镜头里唯一短暂停靠的水蒸气，是“甜心”这一个词，和与苍病灵魂不相符的年纪和脸蛋。脸蛋，水煮鸡蛋，饱饱白玉汤圆，小婴儿打奶嗝，他哭泣时的眼泪泡泡，好小，小到，合该被众人举举抱抱，手臂之巅，他笑蜷起来的五官更小，小到合该被张颜齐揣进兜兜里，挂在衣服上也不够好。

张颜齐总是爱这样小的东西，一切可爱的东西，以小最珍贵了，他想。应该给周震南买一套小小的茶具，小小厨房，看他别起帽沿围着围裙切苹果丝，甜腻腻地舔手指。他一边想着周震南是这样的，一边却做着和想象完全不符的事，他正在干他，用坚挺的性器在他小小房间里干他，肉感却仍然纤细的腿颤巍巍在他腰间靠着，被撞得一片红的肉户服帖地暴露在他眼前，插进去软绵绵，里头水润而温热，每捅一下周震南都会呜呜地，从圆圆的嘴里吐出一点喘息，和“轻点轻点”的呼救。

终于周震南被他做到有些崩溃的地步，甚至迷糊间听到敲门声，幻觉或真实，总之周震南用了点微小的力气推他。然而他进来时已经习惯性地锁上了，把周震南软了的身子抱到怀里，他失力地往后仰去，随着上下抽动而断断续续吟叫，张颜齐不敢射在他里面，快要准备拔出去的时候又舍不得，舔咬着他沾着玫瑰气的奶肤，“骚死了，南南，你叫得二楼的人都醒了，跑过来敲门，是不是要叫到连别的公寓的人都听到？”

周震南摇头，“神经、神经病，张颜齐，你不准再插了.......”

张颜齐果真就没插了，周震南瘫坐在床上，肉户一张一合地嚼着高潮的快感，他整个人被搞得脱力，额发就垂在眼前，隔看张颜齐射在他床上。“你........”眼睛嗔怪，却因情色勾引成了软绵的意味，张颜齐拉扯毯子，趁他还没扔枕头过来砸他之前提着裤子往外跑。

打开的门外站着抱臂的任豪，看张颜齐跑得像匹小马，掀眼看了周震南一眼，人就垂头坐在床上缓神，身体微微起伏着，维持那个旁人做起来颇有些难度的公主坐，脚趾蜷着，身上赤裸。好一会儿他才反应过来，抱着衣服往浴室走，看见门口倚着的任豪，还不忘甩甩头发，“嗨”了一声。

他跟任豪不经常搞在一起，任豪看他们这些人乱搅，某种程度上就像看戏，戏里人哪里都好看，可他仿佛是业余爱好者，演这戏只是兴致好时演一演，若抽离便可随意抽离。周震南说不上跟任豪有多么亲近，两个人只是恰好都是这样的性子，有时候跟他一起什么都不想做，只是各顾各的，有时候好端端地，对了一眼，会莫名其妙地搅在一起，事后穿各自的衣服，郑重地点点头，好像刚完成一场商业交易，其他的人多少会因为占有欲或嫉妒心偶尔醋一醋（然而大多数时候共享成为满意的共识），面对任豪却好像丝毫不需要担心。

某种意义上，看长远了来说，对于他，任豪算是最合适的炮友，灵肉分离的高水准，把人养起来慢慢地分拆吞食掉，用穿金丝帕擦擦嘴角，双手插兜云淡风轻地离开。他这么想着，竟然打了个冷颤，原来水龙头里放着冷水，他的手腕就这么晾着冲着，模模糊糊的麻木感。或者，还是张颜齐这种更好，他想。一个人已经够冷，总还要某些暖呼呼的东西依一依。

周震南在浴室穿好衣服，走之前突发奇想去找张颜齐给的那朵玫瑰，因为两人在床上那一番过云雨，玫瑰瓣已经皱皱的，像一片片小小的裹尸布。他就问张颜齐，玫瑰像什么？张颜齐说，玫瑰像南南。周震南觉得乏味，他的手指倦倦地把它们拨动着，用手机拍一张照片。“那你把我摘下来了，很快就会枯萎。”

张颜齐说不会，指指衬衫下面的心口，“这儿呢。”

一朵玫瑰等于所有玫瑰，所有玫瑰都只是他这一朵。是里尔克。周震南想，给法兰西缴纳最温柔的税的诗人，好像张颜齐给他最大密度的悸动频率。

飞机落地时张颜齐的消息也发过来，就两个笑脸，什么也没说就表达了他欢喜。周震南按灭手机，去换活动穿的衣服，松垮垮浅绿衬衫，然后看着镜子里自己被精心地弄着发型，妆容，造型师姐姐夸他皮肤好，脸嫩嫩的。他想起张颜齐的脸贴着他的，两人较真的眼神，睫毛好像都能长长地交在一起。

也许是张颜齐给他那朵借花献佛的玫瑰着实让他心里高兴，他拍了几张新的造型给他看，手机嘟嘟地震，后才看见张颜齐又发了好多笑脸，显得有些诡异。他点开语音听，张颜齐委屈，“我硬了，咋办。”

周震南心想，硬了就硬了，还能咋办，我能千里送那什么给你操吗？

却又是张颜齐诡异的笑脸，附着一行字，求求了，拉链给拉开看看。周震南说，不给看，你手机里那么多没有删的，别以为我不知道，自己撸去。

张颜齐却说，想要新鲜可口的南南，沾着露的那种，好可爱。

周震南望着镜子，脑子一热，以一种极端魔幻的状态给张颜齐拍了可以用来撸的照片。他背对着镜子分开腿跨坐在上面，衬衫后背拉链半开，露出腰肢收紧的曲线，被手机挡住了半张脸，只有眼睛垂着，认真地盯着拍摄画面，然后又分开腿，手搭按在双腿间，布料之下是他才被干透了的湿湿的肉花。发过去之后张颜齐给他发送了三个大拇指，他有些想笑，瞧着自己刚才拍的那些，忽懊恼起来，照片里那个先前还衣冠整洁的乖乖小明星怎么一转眼就成了艳照主角，简直......淫荡得过分。

他自己这么想自己，只是懊恼罢了，张颜齐发语音说他看上去就很好干的样子，他才是面红耳赤，把脸蛋埋在臂弯间，喘息着想要冷静下来。其实也不是没有过，他和他们这种关系，他这种身体状况，总之，性爱是时常浮出的，大胆时是他勾引他们，录像也不是没有拍过，小房间视频甚至都趁着兴致好搞过一两次。他不仅要怀疑是他有性瘾还是他们有，但总是被一两句，“年轻男孩诶，你就站在这里看着我，我硬了有什么办法”，给堵回去。

算了算了，也就这两年糜烂，光明前途和灰暗房间交会，躁动不安、期待满怀、对于年轻的美的渴求也好，贪图神经末梢刺激也好，或者更多的，有爱，有恨，有不敢，有不甘。忙里偷闲得几回，况且性爱不比相爱，躺着受着就好，无谓付出的，天下这等好的差事落在他手里，又怎么不满意呢。

*抢王妃计划：因团综而衍生的淫乱（划掉）活动，并未得到官方拍摄，属于举举内部游戏。想知道具体游戏内容请偷战旗的摄像机母带，或静待日后小哭为您一一道来。


End file.
